1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relate to circuit board apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved integrated circuit disassembly apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the melting of circuit board junctions and accordingly permit the disassembly of the components relative to the circuit board structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To retrieve, repair, and permit maintenance of various circuit board components, prior art structure has been resolved to the time arduous procedure of dissolving solder relative to each individual joint. Prior art structure related to circuit board assembly and the like may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,960 to Michael setting forth a metallic plate utilizing spacers arranged for mounting of various electronic modules thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,617 to Friedman sets forth a convection heat attachment and instrument to heat and melt various solder contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,641 to Fuchs, et al. sets forth a desoldering apparatus wherein an elaborate heat table is provided and suction applied from below to remove residual solder.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved integrated circuit disassembly apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.